1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for supporting a workpiece, such as an automobile body part, including a bumper, positioned thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatuses incorporating a support base, a top frame, and a stabilizing device for stabilizing the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture and repair of automobile body parts invariably involves painting the parts to achieve the finished product. Because of their configuration and unwieldy nature, certain body parts, such as bumpers, may require repositioning and painting in phases in order to obtain an even and professional finish. After each phase of painting, the bumper must often be manually repositioned in order to paint portions of the bumper that were inaccessible during previous phases due to interference of holding clamps or other supporting structures. Accordingly, additional time and labor are required to allow for this repeated painting and drying, and for repeated repositioning of the part.
Many of the commercially available devices for supporting workpieces, particularly bumpers, do not address the problems associated with having to repeatedly reposition the workpiece during the refinishing process, steps which require additional time and labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,981 granted to Harrigan and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is directed to an adjustable telescopic support having a standard providing a hollow core, an elongated telescoping slide bar movable within the hollow core of the standard with the slide bar providing a tapered face extending downwardly and inwardly within the standard. The standard provides an adjustable member threadable into the hollow core of the standard for engaging the tapered face of the telescoping slide bar for adjustably maintaining the telescopic position of the slide bar within the hollow core of the standard. A base is provided for maintaining the standard in a vertical plane. The Harrigan device only provides for adjustment of the vertical position of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,359 granted to Kannari et al. and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is directed to a work holding apparatus for holding a work to be coated such as a bumper for an automobile while rotating the work. The work holding apparatus includes a frame mounted for rotation on a support member, a work holding member mounted on the frame by means of a support bar extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of a work, and drive mechanism for rotating the frame. An axis of rotation of the frame is disposed substantially at a central position of a work held on the work holding member along a width of the work in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the work.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,820 granted, to Sheftel and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is a design patent directed to an adjustable work holder comprising a three-legged base supporting a vertically adjustable T-shaped member for holding a workpiece. Similar to the Harrigan device, the Sheftel device only provides for adjustment of the vertical position of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,505 granted to Hernandez and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is a design patent directed to a door mounting stand having a base, an upright member extending upwardly therefrom, and a pair of vertically adjustable opposing clamps for supporting a door therebetween.
A device sold by E-Z Marketing of Erie, Pa., under the trade designation EZ PORTA-BENCH comprises a pair of inverted U-shaped tubular members pivotally attached at the midpoints of the upright portions. The U-shaped members open such that the bottom portions of the members form horizontal parallel supports for a workpiece. The horizontal supports are covered with foam padding along their length to prevent scratching of painted workpieces. The EZ PORTA-BENCH device does not include structure for changing the elevation or position of the workpiece.
A device sold by Combo-Carts of Springfield, Ill., under the trade designation COMBO-CARTS comprises a rack for mounting auto body parts to be painted. The rack comprises a frame having a base and upright supports to which a plurality of racks configured to accommodate various auto body parts are mounted. The frame is mounted on casters for ease of mobility. The rack for mounting an automobile bumper is adjustable to only three positions. Moreover, due to its overall size, the COMBO-CART cannot typically be placed in a paint booth with a vehicle.
A device sold by Brut Manufacturing Company of Navarre, Ohio, under the trade designation THE BUMP-BENCH, comprises a collapsible rack having a pair of spaced apart, parallel U-shaped members which form a bracket on which an automobile bumper may be positioned. The bracket is supported on a telescoping upright member mounted on an base comprising an elongated member having spaced apart ends and legs mounted perpendicularly thereto to form an I-shaped configuration. Wheels are rotatably attached at the ends of one leg of the base. While the BUMP-BENCH device permits adjustment in the vertical plane, it does not include structure for adjusting the orientation of the workpiece itself.
Accordingly, it is believed that an apparatus for supporting a workpiece comprising a base, an upright member and adjustable workpiece support means for facilitating unobscured access to the entire workpiece would be desirable. It is further believed that, until now, such an apparatus has not been invented.